Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 10-Unfair Ball: Crystallised
This is episode 10 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Tails is flying in the X-Tornado. Tails: The X-Tornado seems to be flying really great when we installed the Chaos Emerald! This has just about got to be the smoothest flight I've ever been on! Huh?(Chaos Emerald starts glowing) I think it's picked up something(plane starts shaking) Wooow! I can't control it(plane starts flying in an unusual direction.) It's pulling us off course! (comes to a stadium) Maybe it's another Chaos Emerald! UUUUUUUgh! Huh? Groundskeeper: Stop! Stooooop! Tails: Better go down there! couple minutes later... Tails walks in, carefully treading his feet, in case he would blow his cover. He stares at the stadium, then walks a couple of steps. He notices the guy. Tails: Excuse me, sir, hello? YO! Groundskeeper: Huh?(notices Tails) Huh! Keep away! Tails: Huh?(starts talking really fast) I'm sorry, it's just, I was in my plane and the Chaos Emerald started glowing and, don't worry mister, I won't hurt you! Groundskeeper: Huh? later... Groundskeeper: Sure is some story little fella! Never woulda guessed that was you flyin' that plane up there! Tails: I'm really sorry if I frightened you just now, sir. I've never seen a stadium as prettyas this before.You know, the grass is practically glowing! Groundskeeper: Thanks for the complement! Lots of folks say that the turf here at Diamond Stadium is the best in the world! Which makes me happy, because I've been the groundskeeper here for 30 years! Tails: 30 years?! Groundskeeper: You bet! Only I'm afraid this is my last day here at the old place. You see, he Diamonds manager wants to build an indoor stadium with artificial turf, so this place is gonna have to be demolished. I tell you, leaving this place behind feels like the end of an era! By the way, little fella, did you mention somethng about an Emerald? Tails: Yeah.(pulls his Chaos Emerald out of his tails) See, I'm looking for an Emerald just like this one. It's called a Chaos Emerald! Groundskeeper: A wha?(pulls out his) Would this be what you're looking for? Tails: Ah! A Chaos Emerald! Groundskeeper: I saw it laying by the dumpsters a few nights ago. Wasn't sure what it was. The Emeralds start glowing. Tails: Wow! Groundskeeper: Woah! They send light flowing upwards. people watch. Knuckles: I know that light! with Eggman... Decoe: Dr Eggman! Dr Eggman! You might want to take a look at this, sir! Eggman: Huh? What is that light?! Decoe: It appears to be coming from the baseball stadium! Eggman: A stadium you say? Fascinating...(pulls out baseball gear) He he he he! I have a feeling there's an Emerald down at that diamond! intro plays. at chris' house... Ella: Let's start with our first course! Which knife and fork do we use? Crystal:(thoughts) It really doesn't matter, but I'll do it anyway. Amy: Uh, these(picks up knife and fork) Cream: I agree! Cheese: Chao chao! Ella: Proud! You're such smart children! And what good manners! Cheese: Chao! Crystal: Yeah! Sonic: I don't see why we need to learn all this edicate belony in the first place! Chris: My mum says it's important to learn good manners so we can eat properly! Crystal:(thoughts) Yeah... for your kind. Sonic: Well I've never learnt anything about manners and I've been eating my whole life!(takes another bite of his apple) Crystal: You were and never will be an animal Chris, but I'm sure Sonic sees this as strange. Tanaka: Sonic, time to use your fruit knife! Crystal: (thoughts) Idiot. I just told them a reason why! Chuck: I wonder what's keeping Tails, he should be back by now! Bokkun: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry, I didn't know it was meal time! But Dr Eggman's got another real important message for ya! Sonic: Uh! Not again! Tanaka: How dare you barge in on us like this! You need to learn some manners! Crystal: (facepalms) Idiot. He's evil. Bokkun: Eh, that's what you say! Eggman: Good evening, Sonic. I suggest you take a look out your window! Crystal: Wha? Sonic: Window? They go and look. Chris: Oh! Crystal: (thoughts) Struck gold! Chaos Emeralds! Chuck: What is it?! Cream: That light's coming from a Chaos Emerald! Chris: Is she right?! Sonic: You're half right, Cream! That's not just one Chaos Emerald! Eggman: Correct! We both want those Emeralds but why not be good sports about it! That's why I'd suggest you suit up! And meet me over, at the Diamond Stadium! Crystal: Uuuh... This is awkward... Tanaka: Diamond Stadium?! Chuck: What for?! Eggman: I challenge you and your friends for a game of winner-take-all baseball! Haaa ha ha ha ha ha!(tv switches off) Crystal: Uuuh.... I grew up with cricket. Bokkun: You guys might feel a little resty, so how about some batting practice! Crystal: Oh dear...Better, move out of the way... Bokkun: He he he he! Sonic: Oh? Uh oh. Bokkun: (hits balls randomly)(gets grabbed) Hunh? Ella: You've got a decent swing, but you keep hitting it foul! Crystal:(thoughts) Oh god... Bokkun gets thrown out the window Chris: What kind of pitch was that?! Chuck: I think it was a screwball! Crystal:(facepalms) Here we go again... Sonic: We have to get to that stadium! Crystal: Oh, finally! They head off. meanwhile, at the stadium... Groundskeeper: What just happened there, little fella? Tails: That always happens when Chaos Emeralds come together. I just hope the wrong person didn't see it! Eggman: Heh heh heh! Well, if it isn't my foxy, high-flying friend! Tails: Dr Eggman! Eggman: Heh heh heh heh heh! (looks around for the others) Where's the rest of your team? It's almost game time! Tails: Forget it! You want the Chaos Emeralds but I won't give 'em to ya! Eggman: Could it be that Sonic and his friends are choosing to forfit?! I must say, that's very un sportsmanship of them! Uuh! If there's anything I hate more than a meddling hedgehog, it's a quitter! Tails: I don't get it! What are you talkin' about?! Eggman: If they won't play ball with me, I still win! He he he... Hand comes out and grabs the groundskeepers Emerald. Groundskeeper: I don't get it! W-what's goin'on here anyway?!(his Emerald gets taken) Tails: Oh no! He's got the Emerald! Eggman: He he he! One down, one to go!(turns to Tails) Hand it over! I want it fair and sqaure, now give me that second Emerald or I'll have to use a force play! Tails: I'd like to see you try it!(runs off) Tails tries to run, but the hand follows him. Knuckles arrives and punches it to bits moments before the hand would have got Tails. Knuckles: That was close! Are you alright? Tails: Knuckles! Am I glad to see you! Knuckles: Well, look who it is. I like your costume. Eggman: You again! What brings you here? Doing Sonic's dirty work?! Knuckles: Lets get out of here, Tails. Tails: Okay!(noise) Huh? Sonic and Crystal arrive. Sonic: Hey! How's it goin' Knuckles? Knuckles: Hm! Crystal: Well, now, at least we came in time! Eggman: Well, if it isn't Sonic! I thought you weren't going to come, so I snatched up one Emerald and was just about to collect the other! He he he! But now that you're here, we can play ball! Sonic: Alright! Just give us back that Chaos Emerald! Eggman: All in good time, my speedy little opponent! First, let introduce you to my fellow teammates! Sonic: Huh? Chruis: Uh! Robots come down, lined up in a team. Cream: They're scaring me, Amy! Amy: It's okay! Eggman: Not too shabby, eh? Now why don't we knock off the pre-game ceremonies and get to the reason we're all here! It's now game time! Decoe and Bocoe: Let's play ball! Crystal: I bet on my life they're all programmed to cheat. I really don't think it's a good idea. Tails: You can't have your game here! Chuck: Wait. It just so happens old Grandpa Chuckhere is a big baseball fan from way back! Tails: Huh? Chuck: I nice, friendly game of baseball sounds like a great idea to me! Tails: B-But Chuck! Crystal: (facepalms) What did I just say not too long ago? Also, we're fratonizing with the enemy. Plus, I grew up with cricket! Eggman: He he he he he! Ah, so you're Chuck are you? Well it's a great pleasure to finally meet you! A good game of ball must sound great to you after being clogged up in your labratory day after day! Crystal: Oh my god, everyone here is a big idiot... except Tails maybe.... Tails: Hey! If you wanna have a ball game, you gotta have it someplace else! Isn't anybody listening to me?! Crystal: Yes, but ranting about it isn't gonna bring anything! Chuck: Well, Eggman, if the others are for it than I'm gladly gonna accept your challenge! Crystal: Well, I'm up for beating Eggman, but "being nice to him, even though he'll win anyway", is seriously not my style. Tails: But you can't have your game here, you're gonna ruin all the beautiful turf! Decoe: What's that loudmouth box getting so bent out of shape for? Bocoe: Who knows. Tails: Hey! I'll have you know that this stadium is very important to my friend! Huh? Groundskeeper: It's okay, Tails. Only a matter of time before its demolished, anyway. Chuck: Hm? Am I seeing things? I know you from somewhere? Groundskeeper: Maybe during the 7th inning stretch. My names Albert Bulter and I'm the groundskeeper here(from now on, his lines will be "Albert".) Chuck: Aaah! I thought you looked familiar I've seen you on television! Crystal: Oh no duh. Everyone knows famous people from TV. Chuck: You were good friends with the owner of the Diamond, Elmer Johnson, right?! Chris: Wow! You know him?! Albert: Elmer and I don't talk much anymore. Chuck: Thos is such an honour! To think that'd I'd get to play baseball with the world famous Diamond Stadium- Eggman: Shut your blubbering and lets play baseball! Crystal: Count me out. Amy: Okay. Cream: How do we play? Cheese: Chao chao! Chuck: Alright everybody! Time for the Chaos Emerald Baseball Playoff! Eggman: It's the first annual Eggman Inter-Galactic Baseball Challenge! Crystal: (thoughts) They're a bunch of eggs! Knuckles: This is sad. Chris: And totally embarassing! Crystal: And idiotic too. Who knew they'd act like idiots when practically our whole chance of getting home is at stake! Tanaka and Eggman excersice. Sonic: Does he have to be on our team? Cream: Amy, do we get to play too? Amy: Don't see why not. Cheese: Chao chao. Crystal: Okay, now they're all idiots. Chris: Hey Grandpa, I'm not so sure this baseball game is a such a good idea. What if Eggman's got something up his sleeve? Chuck: Chris you may be right. For all we know, he may be using a corked bat! Crystal: (facepalms) Idiots idiots idiots. Chris: That's not exactly what I meant. Eggman: Let's decide which team gets to bat first! Rock, paper- Knuckles: You can't be serious! You do know what happens if Dr Eggman wins you know. He won't just be winning the game, but the Chaos Emeralds too. If Eggman wins this game, It'll mean nothing but catastophe for all of us! Crystal: At least one guy's smart. Eggman: I'd say that's nothing but stinking thinking! Chuck: Why ruin everyone's fun? Crystal: We're not ruining people's fun. We're just- Knuckles: Eh? Amy: Come on Knuckles and Crystal, don't you wanna play? Crystal: I'm staying out of this, because you're all acting like idiots. Cream: Don't be chicken. Cheese: Chao chao chao chao. Knuckles: Me? Chicken? Tanaka: I think Mr Knuckles is simply too afraid to play a game of baseball! Crystal too! Crystal: That's it! I'm going to the chairs. See ya. Knuckles: Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything! Sonic: Great, then you'll play, huh? Knuckles: Alright, you asked for it! You want a team player I'll give you a team player! Let's get this game on! meanwhile, in the audience chairs... Crystal: Seems like the only smart one around here is me! Now how'll we get home? Decoe: Let's play ball! Crystal: I bet they're gonna cheat. Seriously, when do they ever take thing seriously(thoughts) I'm missing Sophana already... Chris: Bring it on! Pitcher throws ball real fast. Decoe: Strike 1! Crystal: Cheater! Decoe: Strike 2! Strike 3! 1 out! Chris: How can anyone hit a ball that fast? Crystal: I told you's he was gonna cheat! Didn't I warn you? Yet nobody listened because they're coo coo crazy round the edges! Eggman: He he he he! Loser! Okay boys, send in the next sucker! Crystal: Doesn't sound like he's being a good sport anyway. Of course nobody would listen so we're never going home(thoughts) (in her thoughts starts crying) Why won't they listen to me?! Tails: It'll probably be a fastball. Crystal: (facepalms) I don't know how many times I have to do and say this? Idiot. My hands getting sore. Robot stretches his arm and puts it in the glove. Decoe: Strike 1! Crystal: Cheater! Tails: Hey umpire! That's not fair! Decoe: What do you want? It's not my fault, he has long arms. Crystal: (facepalms again) God, they're all idiots. They, are, cheating, to, win! Amy: Give me your best pitch, ball boy! pitcher throws ball Amy: I got it!(actually manages to hit it) Crystal: Really, I don't see the whole point behind this. Knuckles: We might not lose after all! Crystal: I bet on my mind that we'll lose anyway. robot foul plays. Decoe: She's out! Crystal: Cheater! Amy: Huh? But I thought... Crystal: Oh god, how many times do I have to say it, they're all idiots. Eggman: Haa ha ha ha!(now Sonic's team pitches) Amy: Now I'll show 'em what I can do. I'm a much better pitcher anyway.(throws ball, destroys robots head) Uh, sorry bout that! Crystal: Why would she be sorry at the enemy? I would tolerate it if she was being sarcastic more than this. Amy throws the ball, and the robot cheats. Crystal: Cheaters! Tanaka catches ball then throws it. Decoe: Strike! get's thrown to Tails, but robot gets onto the base. Decoe: Safe! Tails: Losing isn't fun. Crystal: Not getting home is a nightmare. Idiot Tails. Eggman: And it's out of the park! Sonic gets it, but of course it went out. Decoe: Home run! Home run! Chuck: You caught it Sonic, but if it's outside the fence, it doesn't count. Sonic: Oh, who says we gotta play by the rules anyway! Cut me some slack! (thoughts) This is an anime! Crystal: Yeah, like seriously, at this rate, we're never going home. next batter: Amy, she blows up the robot again. Amy: Sorry! That's a hit! Crystal: Uuuuuh! Knuckles hits it. Decoe: Sad to say, but it's a home run. added 2 points. Crystal: Yeah, like really, 2 points(rolls eyes) News Reporter blabs about the game. Chuck: We're closing in on 'em! Crystal:(thoughts) Yeah, by 3 points and our team is made up of suckers. Chuck: Now lets give it our best shot! Tanaka, I'm putting in a pinch hitter for you. It's Cheese! Cheese: Chao! The robot tries to hit, but Cheese does not move. Decoe: Ball 1! Ball 2! Ball 3! Ball 4! Take your base! Cheese: Chao!(flies to base) Crystal: Well, what a good Chao. Eggman: Rrrr! You big loser! You call yourself a pitcher! Crystal: The loser is more like you, fat egg. Next batter: Cream. Decoe: Play ball! Pitcher almost throws ball Cream: Oh Mr Pitcher! Could you, not throw the ball so hard, I've never played before. Decoe: Bark! Batter takes first base! Cream:(heads to base) Thank you Mr Pitcher! Eggman: Rrr! I ought to throw you in the scrap heap! Crystal:(cartoon sweatdrop) Calm your farm, Eggman! Knuckles hits it again. Chuck: Alright Knuckles, another home run! Amy: That means we're tied! Crystal: It doesn't matter anyway. We're gonna lose either way. Chris: Huh! Look everybody! (crystal was in the back part of the baseball peoples thing, so she didn't need to worry) Chuck: Huh? Albert: Where did all these people come from?! Crystal:(thoughts) Probably TV. Sonic gets the ball. And the base. Eggman: Rrrr, You strike up that squirt or else! Chris comes on again. Crystal: (facepalms) This is our losing point. Chris flinches. Decoe: Strike 1! Chris: Oh no. What if I let the whole team down? Crystal: They've already got rid of my faith and trust in them helping us get back home. it goes again. Decoe: Strike 2! Sonic: Time out! Chris: Huh? Sonic: Hey, Chris! (walks over) I know you can get a hit! There's nothin' to it Chris all you gotta do is concentrate! Chris: Hm, that's easy for you to say. He's pitching so fast! Sonic: So he's throwin' a couple of fastballs. Crystal: He just lost my love for him. Sonic: You can't let that get you down pal! Crystal: God, what they don't know, is that they're CHEATING. C-H-E-A-T-I-N-G. God, why won't they understand? Sonic: Just keep on tryin' and don't give up!(winks) Now get out there and do your stuff! Chris: Okay. Crystal: How many times do I have to say it. We're gonna lose anyway. Decoe: Play ball! Chris: (thoughts) Sonic's right. I just have to keep trying! robot throws ball. Chris: Uah!(tries to hit, thinks to miss) Decoe: Strike 3! Chris: At least I tried my best. Crystal:(thoughts) No matter how hard you try your best, we'll still lose! Chuck: Chris, run! Chris: Huh? They run and manage. Decoe: Safe! Chris: Ah! I did it! I got to first base! Sonic gives Chris a thumbs up, Crystal just smirks. Eggman: Oh yeah? Those bumbling clowns! Crystal:(thoughts) He looks like the clown if you ask me. Eggman: They won't make a fool out of me! Eggman presses a button which lets one of the robot's head grab onto Sonic's. Sonic: What's that? Crystal: A robot. That's what. Eggman: Oh dear, my robot! It's malfunctioning! It will explode any minute now! Run, Sonic! Hurry, run away! Crystal: Pathetic attempt to kill Sonic, Egghead! Chris: Oh no, Sonic, what are we gonna do? Sonic: (tries to get it off) He's trying to get us to forfit the game! Crystal: At least someone realised. Sonic: I gotta get rid of this thing quick! (runs all over the place, robot still grips on) Sonic: Hey, you're really hangin' on! Knuckles: Sonic! Sonic: Huh? Knuckles: Jump, Sonic, hurry! Sonic: Okay! Sonic jumps. Knuckles jumps too, ready to punch the robot. Sonic: Hey, watch it, will ya? boom. Sonic: Thanks! You're a life saver! Eggman: Ha ha ha! You may have beaten me at baseball, but with this shiny, blue, new Chaos Emerald snuggled ever so safely in my pocket, I'm the real winner after all, aren't I? HAA ha ha ha ha ha!(flies off) Crystal:(to audience, whisper) Now I wonder what the whole point of this episode was. Amy: Now he has both the Chaos Emeralds. Crystal: Correction, 1. Like before. audience cheers and what not. news reporter blabs and blabs. then the whole bit with elmer johnson plays. Chuck: Well, we may have lost the Chaos Emerald, but I think we learned an important lession about working together, and I'm sure you'll agree we'll be even stronger next time we meet Eggman. Crystal: I just hope it isn't filled with this much childish behaviour. END Reason why Crystal is so angry in this episode. The main reason that Crystal in this episode acts more agressive than usual is because of one of her personality traits. She can't stand way too childish behaviour, especially for a long period of time, so let's just say, off the screen, after the episode, she was really mad. She'll be back to normal in episode 12(11 is not going to be made) Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised